


Listener Lost

by Sixylicious



Series: To Defy Death [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: Titus Mede II is dead, the greatest contract in the history of the Dark Brotherhood completed. Now if only Khati could get back to tell his remaining Family the good news.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits to this chapter on 11/15/18, mostly about Velia.

Khati fled the Katariah at sunset, his satchel heavy with the jewels and gold he'd stolen from the Emperor's corpse. The wound on his side wept blood, and the Khajiit cursed. The bandage he'd put on it after the explosion in the Falkreath sanctuary was soaked through now, not helped at all by the frigid water of the Sea of Ghosts. He'd have to stop and bandage it once he was further away; it was too dangerous to remain this close to the ship now full of bodies. He'd simply fallen into a rage at the sight of the now familiar Penitus Oculatus armor. By the time he'd made it to the Emperor's quarters, everyone else on the Katariah had been dead.

Shadowmere waited where he'd left her when Khati pulled himself out of the water. He dug through his saddlebag, his motions almost manic as he searched for more bandages. There had to be something, anything! He couldn't fail now, he was so close. All he had to do now was make it back to Motierre, tell him the contract had been completed.

His bandages were gone, his last health potion downed on the Katariah standing outside the Emperor's quarters. The Khajiit swayed a bit as he pulled himself up onto Shadowmere and urged her into a gallop. He'd have to go back to the sanctuary first - but the sanctuary was gone, everyone was dead - no, they were in Dawnstar now. Certainly Nazir and Babette would have made it with the Night Mother's remains. He could make it. Babette would heal his wound and then he would go to Whiterun and speak with Motierre. Finally he could return the Dark Brotherhood to greatness. Mother would be so pleased with him.

It was somewhere in the swamps of Hjaalmarch when his vision started to blur. Even his armor was soaked with blood now. It was drying into his fur, matting it together in knots that would be incredibly difficult to remove. Regardless, Khati kept going, pushing Shadowmere forward until she stopped of her own volition and he was nearly thrown. He realized, with a bitter smile, that they were just within sight of the abandoned shack where he had first met Astrid. With Shadowmere's help, the Khajiit stumbled over to the shack and let himself in. It was just as he remembered it. There was a bed here. Perhaps he would rest some before he returned to the sanctuary and his Family.

***

Babette climbed the stairs to Jorrvaskr, making sure she seemed nonthreatening before she entered. A few questions pointed her to Kemosiri, outside training with his saber.

"Excuse me," she called. "Harbinger?"

It had been a difficult decision to involve him in this, but Khati had yet to return from the Katariah and she and Nazir were beginning to worry. They knew he occasionally dealt with Kemosiri, and that their Listener and the Companions' new Harbinger had quite the past. Hopefully Kemosiri would overlook what she was and who she represented and be willing to help them find Khati.

Kemosiri sheathed his saber and turned toward her, confusion evident in his gaze. Babette watched, amused, the moment the Redguard noticed the hunger in her eyes and realized what she was.

"Relax, I'm not here to harm you," she reassured him. This was for Khati, after all. "Can we speak privately?"

He was wary. Good. "We can speak right here."

"Khati hasn't returned from his last contract," Babette said. "Have you heard from him?"

Wariness instantly gave way to worry, even panic. "When did you last see him? Where was he? What's going on?"

"He was in Solitude three days ago. He should have made it back by now, but he's wounded. We're... worried."

Kemosiri approached her, still reluctant, but his worry for the Khajiit seemed to outweigh that for now. "Tell me everything. Where was he going from Solitude?"

Babette nodded, her gaze drifting back ever so briefly toward Dawnstar. "Either back to our sanctuary or here, to Whiterun, to speak with the one who gave us the contract."

"And you say he's wounded?" Kemosiri asked. "Why was he going alone?"

"He insisted," Babette replied, her tone filled with ice for a moment. "This was personal for him. That's all you need to know. Will you help us find him or not?"

"Of course I will!"

"He's probably somewhere in the swamps of Hjaalmarch... If he'd gotten into the Pale, he would've kept going until he returned to us."

Kemosiri's eyes narrowed. "Your sanctuary is near Dawnstar?"

"You know enough already. If you're going to help, come on."

Babette turned to depart, leaving Kemosiri frustrated behind her.

"Assassins and their secrets," the Redguard muttered. "Why do I get involved with these things?"

For Khati, of course.

***

Babette led him to the border between the Pale and Hjaalmarch, where another Redguard man waited. This man was dressed in the familiar robes of Hammerfell, though modified with furs now to keep him warm in the frigid north of Skyrim.

Nazir watched as Kemosiri and Babette approached, letting out a sigh. "I do hope we've made the right decision with this, Babette."

"He says he'll help," she responded. "And finding our Listener is all that matters right now."

Nazir shrugged. "Fine. But if you betray us, Khati's little pup or not, you won't live to regret it. Understood?"

Kemosiri glared at him. "Of course."

They set off separately, Nazir heading due west and Kemosiri heading more northwest. Babette searched on her own, using her vampiric powers periodically to check up on the others. After hours of fruitless searching, they met back up.

"We have to have searched half of Hjaalmarch by now," Babette murmured. "Where is he?"

Nazir scowled. "The other half, obviously. We know he couldn't have been captured. We just have to keep looking."

Kemosiri ran a hand through his hair. He'd been stressed since Babette appeared in Jorrvaskr, and the longer it took them to find Khati the worse he felt. "I think it's about time you told me why he was in Solitude," he said. "What was he doing that was so important he couldn't wait to see a healer? Why did you let him go alone?"

Nazir and Babette met each other's eyes, conversing silently with the ease of two longtime associates. When they broke gazes, Nazir sighed and spoke. "Only the most important contract in the history of the Dark Brotherhood. He couldn't have waited or we would have missed our chance."

"There can't be just three of you!" Kemosiri exclaimed. "You could have sent someone else with him!"

"Watch your tongue, dog," Nazir spat.

"Nazir, stop." Babette ordered. "He doesn't know."

"I don't know what?" Kemosiri asked.

"We were betrayed," Babette said simply. "Most of us were killed. Khati, Nazir, and I are the only ones left."

"And that damned jester," Nazir muttered.

Babette sighed. "I told you this was personal for him. This contract got the rest of our Family killed. He swore over Astrid's dead body that he would finish it and avenge them."

Kemosiri was shocked and horrified. Even for a group of assassins, to know that someone would betray them and Khati had, apparently, nearly died. He knew the Khajiit would have gotten revenge. If there was one thing about Khati that hadn't changed since their childhood in Hammerfell, it was his determination. Once he said he was going to do something, nothing would stop him. Not even death itself.

Movement from several feet away caught all of their attention. A pure black horse appeared from beside a deathbell plant, its eyes seeming almost to glow red. Babette gasped. "Shadowmere! Is Khati nearby?"

Kemosiri watched in awe as the horse seemed to nod.

"Take us to him."

Shadowmere led them through the marsh to a sight unfamiliar to Kemosiri, but that both Nazir and Babette knew intimately. The abandoned shack, where Astrid used to take her recruits to test them as to whether or not they were worthy of joining her Family.

"The safest place in the marsh," Nazir murmured, seeming for a moment almost relieved.

Babette rushed to the door and flung it open, Kemosiri close behind her. Khati lay on the bed, unconscious, his armor and the sheets below him stained rust colored with dried blood. All the color drained from Kemosiri's face and he remained frozen as Babette rushed to the Khajiit's side and opened her satchel, pulling out health potions and fresh bandages.

"We have to get him back to the sanctuary," she called. "I don't have enough supplies with me. I can get him ready to transport, but he needs a better healer."

Nazir cursed. They were a day's ride from the sanctuary with only Shadowmere and his horse between them. Judging by the amount of blood on the bed, Khati was badly hurt. Would he even last the trip back? "Call for Velia? Have her bring more supplies."

Kemosiri finally snapped out of his shock and approached the bed. "You aren't just going to leave him here, are you? He needs a healer! We have to get him out of here, take him back to Whiterun or something!"

"If he goes anywhere," Nazir growled, "It will be back to the sanctuary. We don't need your help anymore."

"I'm not leaving him with you!"

"Both of you stop it!" Babette cried. "Khati will die here if we don't do something and quickly. It doesn't matter where you want to take him because right now he can't be moved! Nazir, come get his armor off. I'm going to call Velia."

Nazir cast one more glare at Kemosiri before he turned to do as Babette asked. Babette stepped away from the bed and pulled what appeared to be a small soul gem out of her satchel. Her hands glowed with purple magic and the soul gem flashed. Kemosiri jumped back as a small daedra appeared.

"Tell Velia we need her," Babette instructed it. "Bring as many healing potions as she can. It's for Khati."

The banekin disappeared in a flash and Babette put the soul gem back away before returning her attention to Khati. Nazir had managed to get his armor completely off, revealing the extent of his wound. All the fur of his left side was matted with dried blood from a large wound. The wound, certainly from a sword, was still leaking blood in places where the fur and dried blood had not served to close it.

"Damn them," Babette murmured. "I hope he made them suffer."

Nazir let out a laugh. "You know he doesn't leave loose ends. I'm sure he did."

"This had better be worth the interruption," a new voice announced, "I was in the middle of a delicate experiment." Behind them, Velia stepped out of a portal, her robes flowing behind her. Her complexion was much more grey than it had been the last time Kemosiri had seen her, but neither of the assassins seemed concerned or even put off.

"Velia, thank Sithis," Babette said. "Khati's badly hurt."

Some emotion flitted across Velia's face, too quickly to be recognized, and she rushed over to the bed, emptying the sack she had brought with her into Babette's arms. As many health potions as she had been able to find, ten daedra hearts, and several magicka potions fell out. "I don't keep anything else for health potions on hand," she explained, "But considering where we are I'm sure you can find another ingredient."

Babette thought for a moment. "Swamp fungal pods! Kemosiri, go collect as many as you can carry."

Kemosiri snapped back to attention, prepared to argue that he needed to stay but Babette cut him off.

"To make more health potions, unless you want him to die! Now go."

Velia extended a hand to Nazir expectantly. "Well? If I'm to do this much magic you know what to do."

Nazir sighed and pulled off his gauntlet. Babette's magicka was depleted from the summoning spell, so of course Velia went for him. Velia took his hand and pulled a blue light to life around him which swirled in place before being absorbed into her skin. She seemed to brighten, her eyes taking on an ethereal glow.

"Now," Velia murmured. "Let's get to work." She picked up an ornate magicka potion and downed it in a single gulp before calling a healing spell to her hands and turning all her attention to Khati's wound. It was almost funny; a month and a half prior she had done exactly this to Kemosiri, only with Khati's magicka consumed to fuel the initial outpouring of her power.

Kemosiri watched for another moment, trying to reassure himself that the Khajiit was in good hands. Velia had saved his life, she could heal this too, couldn't she? Before he could finish the thought, Nazir shoved him out the door.

"As many swamp fungal pods as you can carry, remember?"

By the time Kemosiri returned with the swamp fungal pods, Velia had managed to close Khati's wound. She downed another magicka potion as Kemosiri entered, tossing the bottle aside haphazardly.

"Alright," she announced, "He needs to be moved. Nazir, can you carry him?"

"I can," Nazir said, "Although perhaps the pup should. Might calm him down a bit."

"Don't call me that," Kemosiri muttered as Babette took what he had gathered. He wouldn't deny Nazir's assumption, though. Khati was safer with him. "Let me carry him for now. Where are we going?"

"Back to the sanctuary I assume," Velia remarked.

"Ah, you aren't aware... We've moved," Babette said. At a curious glance from Velia, she continued. "It's a long story. The old sanctuary near Dawnstar now."

Velia thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I know it."

Babette gathered up the remaining healing supplies as Nazir lifted Khati into Kemosiri's waiting arms. The Khajiit was still unconscious and his heartbeat was still weak. He seemed so fragile lying there with his head on the Redguard's shoulder. Kemosiri bit his lip and sent a silent prayer to whoever would answer, divine or even daedra. Khati had to live.

Velia closed her eyes briefly, raised one hand, and cast a portal by the doorway. "This should lead to the bedroom... take Khati through first. I'll go last to close it."

***

Kemosiri stepped through the portal and out into a well lit stone room. In front of him, up a few steps on a platform of sorts was a bed. The Redguard carefully lay Khati on it and backed away, taking in where he found himself. Judging by the cold and damp atmosphere, he was underground somewhere. No matter how well lit the room was, nothing could take away that dampness without magic. Kemosiri glanced around to see a weapon rack, a familiar sword with the emblem of the Nightingales emblazoned on the hilt hanging there, beside an identically emblazoned bow. Was this where Khati considered home now? He'd left the warmth of Hammerfell, the home he'd had with them for this? The thought hurt.

A moment later, Nazir, Babette, and Velia emerged. The portal collapsed behind them, and Velia stumbled only for Babette to catch her. She'd used most of the energy she'd gained from feeding on Nazir already. If Velia was to do any more healing, she would need to feed again. The two vampires communicated briefly without words before Velia's form dissolved into a cloud of mist. She would return after she had fed.

"Babette, will you go make those health potions now?" Nazir asked.

"Hm? Yes," she replied.

As Babette left the room, Nazir turned to Kemosiri, a frown firmly affixed to his face. "I don't like that you're here," he said, "But I highly doubt you'll leave his side willingly. So don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, I can't promise I won't cut it off."

Kemosiri scoffed. "Wouldn't dream of it, trust me. Your sanctuary's safe."

"Good."

With that, Nazir left and Kemosiri was finally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief discussion of torture below. This chapter takes place about a week after chapter 1.

Kemosiri strode into the large bedroom, the sound of his boots on stone rousing the Khajiit from sleep. 

"What is it?"

"You told me that wasn't a torture chamber!"

Khati's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't."

"I'm not stupid, Khati," Kemosiri said. "There's an Imperial shackled to the wall. I didn't think you would stoop that low. Torture? What happened to you?"

Of course, the Redguard knew enough of what had happened to Khati that the sight and sound of the Imperial upstairs in the torture chamber, spitting curses until Nazir had struck him unconscious, really shouldn't have surprised him.

Khati scoffed. "The chamber is only for those who deserve it. I assure you, whatever Nazir is doing to our other guest while I recover is nothing less than that bastard deserves."

"Why?"

An almost feral grin split the Khajiit's face, causing Kemosiri to step back. "You see, that's the esteemed Commander Maro of the Penitus Oculatus, the Emperor's own lapdogs."

The color drained from Kemosiri's face. "You kidnapped the leader of the Emperor's private security force? Are you insane? The entire rest of his soldiers is probably out looking for him."

"Impossible," Khati said, his grin only widening. "Because the rest of his soldiers here in Skyrim are dead by my blades. And Maro knew I'd come back for him. I swore over Astrid's dead body that my blades would taste his flesh."

"Astrid's dead body... This Commander Maro is the one who ordered the rest of the Dark Brotherhood killed?" Kemosiri asked. "Babette told me you were betrayed and everyone else was dead."

"And now you know who gave the order," Khati said, his grin dark and almost daring Kemosiri to challenge him. 

"I know how much they meant to you..."

The Khajiit laughed. "Say what you will, but you know nothing. Do you even know their names? Mother brought me to Skyrim to lead them, to protect them and I failed. I have to avenge them! The Void cries out for justice, Dragonborn, do you think you can prevent it?"

Kemosiri shook his head, a sigh slipping from his lips. "I'd learned to accept you as part of the Dark Brotherhood, if just because I missed you, but this? How could you have lost all respect for human life? I thought you cared more or could at least pretend for my sake."

The Khajiit sat up, the tunic he wore instead of his armor riding up to reveal the briefest glimpse of the bandage on his still-healing wound. “Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care,” he hissed. 

Kemosiri raised his hands, expression wary and perhaps a bit defensive. The longer he was bedridden, the more frequent and unpredictable Khati’s outbursts became. Why had he even said that?

“Every second of every hour of every day I cared about you! I cared so much it almost killed me! Why do you think Mother hid my memories of Hammerfell? I would have done anything for you.” _I would have abandoned my duty for you._

The Redguard’s mouth fell open, struck by the meaning underneath Khati’s words. 

“But things have changed, my duty must come first,” Khati continued, “And make no mistake, whether you like it or not my Family will be avenged. The Brotherhood is mine now. The least I can do to honor the memories of my Brothers and Sisters is offer their killer to Sithis piece by piece.”

“Khati, you can't.”

“If you care about me at all you’ll stay out of my way.”

Kemosiri squared his hands on his hips, glaring the Khajiit down. “I’m Harbinger, remember? I can’t just stand here and watch you torture a man to death no matter what he did.”

“Oh, like how I watched you kill the commander at Northwatch?” Khati taunted.

_“Don’t talk about that!”_

“Maro will die by my blade even if I have to go through you to do it.” The Khajiit’s gaze was cold now. “So step aside or leave.”

Rather than dignify Khati with a response, Kemosiri turned to leave. He could tell Khati wouldn't be swayed.


End file.
